


The Devil’s Due

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hal is a Psychopath, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, no preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "Hal felt like an apex predator because he was one. For far too long he’d fought against the inevitable truth. To think the old Hal had been such a pathetic weakling as to believe humans were his equal. The mare idea was laughable! To think he’d shared a roof and broke bread with a dog and a dead woman. The memory made his lips curl in disgust. Well, that Hal was dead and buried."





	The Devil’s Due

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the dystopian alternate universe where vampires take over the world and Hal is a cruel, psychotic, evil dictator. Seriously though, he is NOT a nice guy!!! Tom gets the worst end of the deal in this story so yeah.... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! 
> 
> If you decide to read on, I hope you enjoy the trip to crazy land!! XD

Hal felt like an apex predator because he was one. For far too long he’d fought against the inevitable truth. To think the old Hal had been such a pathetic weakling as to believe humans were his equal. The mare idea was laughable! To think he’d shared a roof and broke bread with a dog and a dead woman. The memory made his lips curl in disgust. Well, that Hal was dead and buried. He would make sure that mistake would never take control again. Hal brought the glass to his lips, letting the fresh, young blood run down his throat. Delicious. There was nothing as exquisite as the blood of children.

Now that vampires ruled the world and took their rightful place as the superior creatures on this earth there were very few pleasures denied him. He was of elite rank even among his own kind and he was regent over a vast portion of Earth, including all of Europe. He was currently residing in London, probably out of some estranged sense of nostalgia. More of the old Hal’s weakness… No matter, he could afford to indulge the occasional remaining impulse before he would eventually stomp them all into none-existence. He was already desensitized to the cries for mercy from the hundreds of humans providing him and those like him with sustenance. To him they were little more than livestock. He was the proud owner of a large number of blood farms where the humans were caught, incarcerated, bred and bled. Why should he feel mercy for his food? A human wouldn’t feel mercy for a chicken. It was simply the natural order of things.

The other major change which came about after the vampire ascension was the place of the werewolves. The dogs had always been an eyesore to his kind, though Hal did find the occasional individual worth a closer look. He by no means saw them as equals, anymore. They were pets. They were sport. They were entertainment. Naturally the dog fights were reinstated. It was an elegant solution to the werewolf problem and it served as a lovely distraction for the common vampires. There were too many curs scourging the planet as it were. The result of years of ignoring population control. What could one expect from animals? They were even worse than humans. At least they served a noble purpose, to feed their betters, but wolves were wastes of space. Hal found it great sport to kill some of them himself, to keep his instincts razor sharp. He was never in real danger though. If it looked like the wolf was getting the upper hand, all he had to do was whistle and his guards would rush in and rip the animal apart.

He was waiting for just such entertainment. His scouts reported having caught a wolf not too far off from his manor and Hal instructed them to bring him over rather than send him to the fighting rings. He didn’t know the identity of the wolf, just that he’d put up quite the fight and managed to take six vampires down before he was overpowered. Dogs like him were not uncommon and they were hunted down but they were slippery bastards. Hal couldn’t understand why they didn’t just accept the new order of things? They refused to give up the losing fight and scurried about, hiding when they could and fighting any other time. They called themselves a resistance but the name itself was a joke. The only thing they were resisting was their inevitable doom. Hal didn’t really mind though. He enjoyed a good chase as much as any hunter.

‘My lord, the dog is here.’ Hal nodded at the young vampire who delivered the message. He couldn’t have been more than fifteen when he was blessed with the gift of eternal life. The old Hal would have called it a curse. Hal smirked under his breath as he waved the vampires accompanying the werewolf inside the room.

‘My, my! This is certainly a pleasant surprise.’ Tom glowered at him, the fury so acute Hal could taste it. The bit forced between the boy’s teeth prevented him from speaking. His hands were bound tightly behind him and he was naked from the waist up. Hal saw the bruises and cuts covering his whole body and his pulse quickened. The signs of abuse were very pleasing to him. Numerous scars, some older, some fresh also marked the young skin. Hal knew the pup had been fighting since the start and he’d suspected he was still alive. He hadn’t expected for him to be caught by his men though. Like he’d said, it was a pleasant surprise.

‘Are you sure you want to test your strength against this dog lord Hal? He’s crazy and he killed-‘

‘Enough!’ Hal cut off the vampire. He glared at him with enough rage to make the teen immortal flinch. ‘Are you implying I’m weaker than this runt? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?’ The vampire paled and began shaking his head vigorously.

‘No! Of course not lord Hal! I spoke out of turn, please forgive me!’ He bowed and Hal could see the way he shook from head to toe. Drawing that level of fear from someone was intoxicating.

‘I will this once but I’d caution you to watch your tongue when you address me from now on. Understood?’ Hal returned his attention to Tom who didn’t ease up on his glowering.

‘Yes my lord! Thank you my lord! It won’t happen again!’ Hal nodded absentmindedly, barely registering the grovelling. He was far more interested in his newest pet.

‘See that it doesn’t. Now, leave me and my new dog alone. I have some training to do.’ The vampires all bowed in unison and turned to leave. Hal waited until the heavy set wooden doors were swung close before he let out a bark of laughter. Tom looked exhausted and uncomfortable. Hal could tell the cords binding his arms were too tight and they were cutting into his wrists. The bit too was worrying at the corners of his mouth but the dog still had the fortitude to glare. He would truly enjoy breaking apart that proud spirit. 

‘I didn’t think you’d get caught so soon Tom. I must confess, I’m a little disappointed. Out of curiosity, how many vampire deaths are you responsible for? Those scars didn’t happen overnight. Oh yes, how rude of me. You can’t answer questions with that in your mouth.’ Hal walked to stand before Tom and he saw the tension in the dog’s muscles. Given the chance he wouldn’t hesitate to mount an attack, despite the noticeable signs of fatigue. In his current state Hal didn’t think Tom would put up much of a fight, certainly not a challenge. He would have to speak to his werewolf hunters. ‘No biting now.’ Hal snapped the clasp on the belt securing the bit and loosened it enough to push the object around Tom’s neck.

‘You fucking wanker. I should have killed you when I had the chance!’ Hal rolled his eyes. Tom certainly hadn’t changed his tune since the last time they’d met, right after the uprising. They’d gotten into a fight and when Hal received reinforcement Tom ran away with his tail between his legs. It amazed him the lycan still had the gall to talk big when he’d shown such cowardice in the past.

‘Yes, yes, but you didn’t. Hindsight is a bitch. But you didn’t answer my question. How many of my brothers and sisters did you kill?’ A sinister smile lacking any semblance of joy stretched Tom’s lips into a snarl.

‘I had to get a third necklace.’ Hal’s eyes widened slightly. He’d seen the first toothy exhibit which Tom used to wear and he knew three of them meant a considerable death toll. He was equal parts enraged and impressed. It wasn’t like he was particularly loyal to his own kind either so their demise affected him very little but he had to at least pretend for the sake of decorum.

‘You’ll pay for that. Your death shall not be swift and it will be painful.’ Tom spit at him but Hal was quick enough to step aside. He noticed the blood running from the corner of Tom’s mouth and realized he’d bitten his tongue. Had he stood his ground the blood would have burned his face.

‘Fuck you. I will kill you, you hear? I’ll kill you for Alex and Allison and all the other people you murdered.’ Ah yes, Hal remembered Alex. She’d been a hard one to dispense of on account of her incorporeal form but he was older and had vaster knowledge than some slap of a girl. In the end he’d set the men with sticks on her and they’d dragged her off to hell. Good riddance. She was very irritating. But the other name didn’t sound familiar…

‘Remind me who Allison was again?’ At this Tom charged him and Hal easily tripped him. He watched with amusement as the boy struggled to his feet without the help of his hands.

‘Allison was a werewolf! She was just a girl and she didn’t know how to fight but your vamps caught her and put her in the ring! She was torn apart by another werewolf who was gone half out of his mind from starvation! He fucking ate her Hal! And you don’t even remember her name?! You piece of shit!’ Hal noticed the shine in Tom’s eyes and understood the pup was fighting off tears. How adorable…

‘Oh yes, of course. I seem to recall an annoying little girl who wouldn’t shut up called Allison. She begged and begged and begged until I felt like killing her myself. Was she important to you?’ Tom was grinding his teeth and Hal savoured the rich heat of his fury. He must have hit the nail on the head because Tom charged him again and this time he managed to shove his shoulder against Hal’s side. It winded him for a split second but he could tell Tom didn’t have much juice left in him. He was panting for breath already and he could see the shaking of his legs. He must have lost a good amount of blood by now. Hal guessed it was sheer force of will which kept him standing.

‘I swear I’ll kill you. I fucking swear!’ Hal sighed, getting tired of the same old song and dance. He reached for Tom and pushed the bit back into his mouth despite Tom’s struggle. He continued to curse the vampire even though his words were indecipherable muffles.

‘I look forwards to it Tom. Until then however, we should begin your training. Now, normally I would enjoy a good match and dispose of you. If you were particularly sturdy I might keep you for the arena. I make quite a lot of money because my dogs are the strongest. You however, hold sentimental value. Truth be told, I’ve been on the look for a pet and you might do perfectly.’ Tom fell silent at this and stared in wide-eyed contempt at the vampire he’d once considered his best friend. He wasn’t a fucking pet! He was a person and he couldn’t believe Hal fell so low as to forget that. Had everything he’d said when they were living together been a lie? Had it all been a game? If this was the monster Hal was fighting to keep at bay then it would have been a mercy for Tom to shove a stake into his heart years ago. He was the one responsible for Hal’s abominable change and he knew the Hal he’d once known was suffering because of his dalliance.

‘Don’t be afraid, I’ll start easy. Domesticating a wild creature is a delicate process and I don’t intend to break you after just getting you in my grasp.’ Hal cupped the side of Tom’s face gently and the youth pulled away as if burned. ‘Then again, you have to learn your place sooner or later.’

Hal grabbed Tom’s shoulder and spun him, shoving the weakened boy against a nearby table. The room had a large open space in the centre, perfect for sparring, but there was still some pieces of furniture shoved against the wall. The pitcher and the glasses shattered on the floor, sending the blood of a dozen children spraying in ruby red arcs. What a waste… Children were a delicacy these days. Oh well, it was fortunate Hal had his own personal supply.

Tom grunted as the metal edge of the table dug harshly into his exposed belly. The jarring movement reopened some of his wounds. He had a superhuman healing ability but even the wolf needed time to catch his breath before patching Tom back up. Unfortunately Tom hadn’t had much time to catch his breath lately… He’d been hunted day and night for the past month and it was only because of his training, hammered into him by his adoptive father, that he’d succeeded in staying free for this long. Coming to London had been a mistake. He could feel the wolf beginning to give up the fight and the man wasn’t doing much better so he’d wanted to take one last vampire with him if he was going to meet his maker. He’d wanted to avenge Alex and Allison and know beyond the shadow of any doubt that Hal was dead. He’d walked right into a trap. Rookie mistake. 

‘I wanted to do this to you when we were living together. That Hal was too invested in your ridiculous friendship to act on his desires but I have no such drawbacks. He used to dream about pushing you against a wall and claiming you as his own. His most reoccurring fantasy was of you as a human and he would feed on you as he fucked you. Did you seriously never catch on the lust he felt for you?’ Tom could honestly say that he had not. His mind started racing, trying to figure out where Hal was going with this. Why would he tell him about some crush the old Hal used to have on him? Why did that matter?

When Hal reached around Tom to unbuckle his belt and push the trousers down his legs everything became clear. Tom began to struggle, starting to curse again, but Hal was a solid mass behind him. Even if he wasn’t bone tired he still wouldn’t have been able to match Hal’s strength while the wolf slumbered. He felt Hal hold him down by pushing his hand against the nape of his neck. Tom heard the metallic click of a buckle and the shuffle of rustling clothing and he had a split second to draw in a shaky breath before his world exploded with pain. Tom bit into the piece of wood shoved between his teeth with all his might, feeling splinters break apart, as Hal pushed inside him inch by inch. The hard member was tearing him apart. Tears stung the corners of his eyes and he realized it was only a matter of time before they began spilling down his cheeks.

Hal licked his lips and his eyes turned pitch black, betraying the intense pleasure he was feeling from violating the lycanthrope. It wasn’t just the indisputable power he had over the dominated wolf but the perversion of all those trace memories which still resided in the corners of his mind. He was not only raping Tom but the old Hal which was stubbornly clinging on in the desperate hope of retaking charge one day. It was shooting two birds with one stone and Hal snapped his hips forward with more vigour. The table banged loudly against the wall but Tom refused to make a sound. Hal wondered if he would be so brazen without that piece of wood in his mouth. He had plenty of time in the future to test every alternative which crossed his mind, no matter how sick or twisted. The more inhumane, the better.   

He leaned down and twisted Tom’s head so he could press his lips against the youth’s cheek. The salty taste of his free flowing tears were better than an aphrodisiac. Tom was barely clinging to consciousness and he didn’t have the strength to struggle anymore. He only made one sound during the whole ordeal. A soft whine, a sound of pure sorrow, escaped him when he felt Hal’s release shoot inside him. That one act was the final nail in the coffin. Tom felt the beast inside him howl in desperation, letting his lament ripple inside his head and ripping his heart to shreds. It had been broken a long time ago but now the remaining pieces were ground into dust with no hope of ever being glued back together. He was breathing heavily, his eyelids begging to close, when he felt a kiss being pressed against the side of his neck and another against his ear. The gentle actions were not welcomed or soothing. They filled Tom with revulsion but he was too tired to care.

‘Good boy.’


End file.
